


five times they shared a bed as friends (and the one time it was more than that)

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: "Your files say you’ll find a double room acceptable at the location?” Merlin says.Harry ignores the look Merlin throws him over the rims of his glasses, “yes, we might as well save the company some money when we’re comfortable enough to share.”





	five times they shared a bed as friends (and the one time it was more than that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> Ended up combining a couple of your prompts for this fluffy 5+1, hope you enjoy!

**1.**  

Eggsy whistles when Harry shows him to the room he’ll be staying in for the night, “this is a guest room and a half, Harry.”

“Ah,” Harry pauses and looks almost sheepish, “I don’t actually have a guest room. This was a two bedroom house and office was the master bedroom when I moved in. I decided to take this as my bedroom and turned the other into the office you saw earlier.” 

“I can sleep on the couch, you know.” Eggsy shrugs, “slept in less comfortable places.” 

“You’re my guest, Eggsy.”

“Hope you don’t snore, bruv, ‘cause I ain’t taking the bed if it means you’re on the sofa.” 

Harry sighs, “we really don’t have to share, I’ll be fine downstairs.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Share beds with my mates all the time.” 

Harry sighs and shuts the bedroom door behind him and motions to the second door in the room, “the en suite is there, if you’d like to use it first. I’ve left out some toiletries for you and a towel if you’d like to shower before bed.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that actually,” Eggsy sniffs at himself, “I smell like alcohol and the underground.” 

“There’s some clean pyjamas on top of the laundry basket for you as well, they might be a bit big but I don’t have much else I’m afraid.”

“Cheers, Harry,” Eggsy smiles and starts shrugging out of his jacket as he heads towards the en suite.

When Eggsy returns to the bedroom, cheeks flushed from the shower and wearing a sweatshirt and pyjama bottoms definitely a few sizes too big, he finds Harry reading, propped up against the pillows with his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He smiles to himself, not having seen this softer, lamp lit version of Harry before.

“Your shower is amazing, Harry,” Eggsy says when Harry looks up. 

Harry chuckles, “I’m certain Merlin doesn’t actually enjoy my company and only stays over to use my shower and drink everything in my alcohol cabinet.”

“Let him share your bed too?” Eggsy winks. 

“Of course not,” Harry bookmarks his page and places the book on the nightstand, “he gets sent to the couch or wherever he passes out when we drink too much.”

Eggsy snorts and climbs under the covers beside Harry. Lying down, he pulls the duvet up to his chin and turns to face Harry, “so what’s the plan for tomorrow? We got twenty four hours, yeah?”

Following Eggsy, Harry shuffles down the bed and rests his head on the pillow before turning to face his bed mate, “we do. I was thinking of showing you around the shop. Should you get the job you’ll be spending a lot of time there.”

“You ain’t planning any sewing lessons, are you?” Eggsy grimaces.

Harry chuckles, “Merlin says you did very well when you did that section of training.”

“Just because I’m good at it doesn’t mean I enjoyed it much,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I thought you’d maybe like to see some of the areas not usually seen by clients and civilians, and after that we can do whatever you’d like.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Well in that case, goodnight, Eggsy. See you in the morning.” 

Eggsy smiles, “night, Harry.”

To Eggsy’s confusion, Harry raises his hands above the duvet and claps once, making both bedside lamps switch off and plunge the room into faintly moonlit darkness.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy snorts.

“Excuse me?”

“You have a clap on light.” 

Eggsy can see Harry lift an eyebrow in the darkness.

“Yes?”

“Cool as shit, always wanted one.” 

“Go to sleep, Eggsy.”

\---

When Eggsy wakes up, its to an empty bed and the smell of frying bacon. 

It takes him a second to remember where he is when he cracks open an eye to red walls covered in obscure art. Eggsy sits up and rubs his eyes and spots his clothes folded on the armchair. Shuffling out from under the duvet and quickly making the bed behind himself, Eggsy goes to dress and brush his teeth in the en suite before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

“Mornin’,” he says when he spots Harry at the stove. 

Harry turns, holding a spatula and revealing a stripy apron, “good morning, Eggsy. Help yourself to some tea, the kettle has just boiled. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, cheers.” He pours water over the teabag, “you could have woken me, y’know.”

“I preferred to let you sleep, I take it you’re feeling alright this morning?” Harry’s eyebrows pull together worriedly, “no aftereffects of the drug we used on you yesterday?” 

Eggsy shrugs and goes to add milk to his tea, “don’t think so. Slept like the dead if I’m honest.” 

“That’s good,” Harry smiles and motions to the dining room table, “now sit, breakfast is ready. I hope you’re hungry, I always tend to make far more than I need.” 

“Starved,” Eggsy grins and sits as Harry places a plate piled high with food in front of him.

“Excellent, enjoy.” 

* * *

 

**2.**

Second only to Roxy, Harry is definitely one of Eggsy’s favourite agents to be paired up with on a mission. He finds they work together well, always able to read the other’s next move before they do it, although the amount of swearing from Merlin they hear through their comms, their handlers would probably disagree. Although Harry had taken over the Arthur position, it had only taken a month of paperwork and getting on Merlin’s nerves before there had been an agreement that this Arthur would be an action-Arthur.

Currently, they’re sat at the dining table at the shop, listening to Merlin’s mission brief. Apparently, this week they’ll be jetting off to Italy to take care of a small time weapons dealer who’s recently been getting too big for his boots.

"And your files say you’ll find a double room acceptable at the location?”

Harry ignores the look Merlin throws him over the rims of his glasses, “yes, we might as well save the company some money when we’re comfortable enough to share.”

“I’d say you can change mine and Rox’s preferences too but you kick someone in your sleep one time and suddenly you’re permanently sent to the sofa,” Eggsy frowns. 

Merlin raises his eyebrows and sighs, “very well. I’ll have the booking confirmation sent to your phone, Arthur. Your flight leaves in three hours from HQ. Be there or it leaves without you.” He gives Harry a meaningful look, to which Harry nods his head with a smile. 

“My bags ready, guv,” Eggsy says, leaning back in his seat, “just got to collect it from my office.” 

“At least I have one agent who’s prepared,” Merlin sighs, locking his tablet, “I’m heading back to the manor now, if you’d both like to join me.” His tone doesn’t give them much of a choice in the matter.

They nod and follow Merlin down to the shuttle, talking about inane things, Merlin asks about JB and Eggsy’s family, Eggsy asks about Merlin’s cat, and they discuss the football match from the weekend. While on the shuttle, Merlin has to take a call, so Eggsy and Harry talk quietly between themselves and when they arrive at HQ, Merlin waves them off, still talking to Gwaine, after mouthing, “ _three hours_ ,” with another pointed look at Harry.

“You might wanna get packing, guv.”

Harry scoffs, “when Merlin says three hours, he means four.”

“I know what you’re like for making sure you’ve got all your stuff,” Eggsy rolls his eyes, “get going, Mr Boss Man. We got a world to save.”

\---   

It’s night by the time they arrive and the first thing Eggsy does is face plant onto the mattress with a groan.

“As nice as it is to travel so much, time differences always mess up my internal clock.” 

Harry looks up from where he’s organising his weapons on the table, “there’s an hour time difference between London and here.”

“Yeah, and I'm usually asleep by now, even in London.”

Harry sighs fondly and goes back to his guns, “you can take the bathroom first, if you’d like. We’ll have an early start in the morning.”

“Will do,” Eggsy shoves himself up and grabs his toiletries bag, “I’ll shower in the morning, can’t be arsed to now.”

Harry chuckles and takes the time he knows Eggsy will be in the bathroom to quickly change into his pyjamas and finish arranging their gear for the mission. 

When Eggsy returns, also in his pyjamas and yawning into his hand, he climbs into the bed and flops back against the fluffy pillows. Harry switches off the main light, leaving on the bedside lamps, and joins Eggsy, albeit more gracefully.

“So, do a bit of recon in the morning and see where we go from there yeah? We got three days to sort this out.”

Harry hums, “sounds like a plan.” 

And because they make such a good team and are excellent at their job, Harry and Eggsy complete their mission within the day, leaving them with two days of Merlin-sanctioned holiday time. When they settle into bed that evening, tired after running about after the weapons dealer’s minions all day, Eggsy sighs and stretches his arms above his head. 

“So, two days off. What you wanna do tomorrow?” 

“I was thinking I could show you around the city a bit, my parents brought me here a few times growing up,” Harry says, “there’s a lovely little ice cream shop not far from here.”

Eggsy grins and settles on his back, “nice. Lookin’ forward to it, night guv.” 

“Goodnight, Eggsy,” Harry clicks off the bedside lamp and pulls the duvet up to his shoulders, listening to Eggsy’s quiet breaths and the muted sounds of the city.

* * *

 

**3.**

When Harry walks into the communal Kingsman gym with Percival for some sparring, he certainly doesn’t expect to see Eggsy already on the mats, balancing on his hands and doing the splits.

“Oh, hi Percival, Arthur,” another voice says. 

Harry jumps and turns to find Roxy sitting on the mat a little way from Eggsy doing some stretches. 

“Afternoon, Roxy,” Percvial says beside him, “I didn’t realise you were at HQ today.”

Roxy shrugs, “Eggsy’s idea. He wanted me to spot him so I thought I’d do some of the flexibility training we’ve been working on.”

“We still on for later, guv?” Eggsy says suddenly, having come out of his handstand and sat with his legs in an almost split. 

Roxy makes an interested noise, “what’s happening tonight?”

“I found a new documentary I thought he’d like so Harry’s cooking dinner and we’re gonna watch it together.”

Roxy throws Eggsy a look he can’t quite interpret, so he turns back to Eggsy, “I wasn’t aware you still kept up your gymnastics?”

He can’t help his smile when Roxy cackles at Eggsy’s groan.

“You don’t wanna know, guv.” 

“Oh, go on, Eggsy, tell him. Merlin has it all on camera, he’ll find out anyway.”

Eggsy brings up one leg and rests his chin on his knee, pouting, “I was getting rusty. Not done much parkour or anything since I came to Kingsman and I tried to do something on my last mission and nearly dislocated my shoulder.” 

Both Harry and Percival wince in sympathy. 

“So I’ve just been trying to get back into at least doing some stretching once a day. Dunno if I’ll ever be able to do proper somersaults like I used to again but I’ve already noticed a difference in my flexibility and jumping.”

“You’ll have to show me some at some point,” Percival says, “your fighting style is very interesting to watch.” 

“Cheers, but I’d say it’s more like street brawling considering that’s where I learned to fight.” 

“Artful brawling perhaps?” Harry adds.

Eggsy smiles, “yeah, if that’s what you wanna call it.”

“Always a pleasure to watch, no matter what you call it,” Percival says, “now, Harry and I have some sparring to do so we’ll let the two of you get on with your practice.”

They make their way over to a free mat across the room, a safe distance away from Roxy and Eggsy, and Harry quickly learns not to keep half his attention on Eggsy when Percival manages to get him on his back within seconds. 

\---

“Everything alright, Eggsy?” Harry asks when he notices Eggsy rubbing at the back of his neck for the tenth time in five minutes.

“Hm?” Eggsy tilts his head away from the tv, “yeah. Think I pushed myself a bit today, just a bit achey.” 

“Have you taken anything for the pain?” 

Eggsy shakes his head, “put a heat pack on it for a while when I was waiting for you to meet me at the train but its not done much good. Merlin saw me doing this and said we should skip the film and that I should ask you for a massage.” He grins, “says you’ve got magic hands or whatever.” 

Harry makes a considering sound, “I suppose, if you’d like.”

“Eh? Really?” 

“Well, if you’d like one, I’m sure I can provide,” Harry smiles, “Merlin often spends too long hunched over his screens so I’ll help him get the cricks out of his neck. He says he prefers mine over the official Kingsman masseuse’s massages.” 

“You know how to massage?”

Harry nods, “I was injured and unable to go on missions about ten years ago and after annoying Merlin so much in my boredom, he enrolled me in some classes to get me off his back. Massage was one of them.”

Eggsy hums, “yeah, then. Alright. Let’s finish the film first though.”

\---

Once the credits start rolling, Eggsy yawns and stretches his arms above his head. 

“You were right once again,” Harry smiles, using the remote to switch off the tv, “that was very entertaining.” 

Eggsy grins from where he’s slouched so far down the sofa beside Harry, his arse is so close to the edge he’s in danger of slithering off altogether, “I’m always right.”

“Now then, would you still like that massage, or would you like to sleep?”

“If the massage is still on offer, I wouldn’t mind it.” 

“Yeah, alright. Where do you want me?”

Harry considers for a moment, “head on upstairs to the bedroom while I find the massage oil. Take your shirt off and lie on your front comfortably.”

“Righto, guv.”

He watches Eggsy stand up and rub his neck again before wandering towards the stairs. Harry picks up their empty mugs and leaves them in the sink. 

After rooting through one of the cupboards below Mr Pickle for his oils, Harry follows Eggsy up the stairs and finds him laid out as he asked. Eggsy has his face half buried in a pillow and grins when he hears Harry enter the room.

“Nearly fell asleep on you there, Harry.” 

“Feel free to,” Harry says, rolling up his sleeves and perching on the mattress by Eggsy’s hip, “I assume you’ll be staying the night?” 

“If you don’t mind? Don’t wanna wake up mum or the baby clattering into the house at this time.”

“Not at all,” he smiles, and picks up the bottle, “ready?” 

Eggsy gives him a thumbs up and goes back to hugging the pillow as Harry starts on his shoulders. 

“You’re good at this, Harry,” Eggsy sighs after a few minutes. 

"Thank you.” 

He slowly makes his way down Eggsy’s back and Harry is suddenly happy he doesn’t actually share any walls with his neighbours when Eggsy moans.

“You have a lot of tension in your back,” Harry says, fighting down his blush, “when was the last time you had a massage?”

Eggsy scoffs, “never.”

“I can tell.”

He continues onto Eggsy’s arms and its only once he’s got down to the fingers of his second hand, Harry realises Eggsy has fallen asleep. He smiles to himself and stands to fetch a blanket which he drapes over Eggsy. 

Harry goes about his usual nightly routine of locking up the house and his evening ablutions before finally switching off the lights and settling into what has become his side of the bed since Eggsy had started staying over.

* * *

 

**4.**

One thing Harry always misses when he’s away is his own bed. The comfortable old mattress, perfectly shaped to his odd sleeping position, and his heavy duvet that he’s spent many lazy Sundays wrapped up in. The hotels Merlin puts agents in are more than acceptable, but waking up on a bare, stained mattress in the corner of a cell beside one of his agents isn’t one of Harry’s favourite ways for a mission to go.

“How long we been here, anyway?” Eggsy sighs after what feels like at least a few days in captivity.

Harry turns to face him, “almost a week, give or take a day, I’d say. Bit difficult to tell really.” 

Eggsy groans. 

“How’s your knee?”

“Hurts still.” Eggsy tries to bend it, but winces when it twinges with pain, “twisted it pretty bad. I should be asking about your head anyway.”

“Well, I’ve not had any complaints about my head so far.” 

“Ha ha,” Eggsy fake laughs and nudges Harry’s ankle with his uninjured leg, “they darted me with something to knock me out when I went down with my knee, but you had a pretty bad bump when we woke up. How’s it feeling now?”

“Fine, I suppose. I don’t think I was concussed but I’d rather get checked sooner rather than later.” 

“Me too,” Eggsy sighs. 

Harry can feel himself drifting off when he hears Eggsy’s whispered, “hey, Harry?” 

He slowly opens his eyes with a questioning hum. 

“I know Rox and Merlin are probably on their way with the cavalry but now’s a good a time as any, I guess.” Eggsy takes a deep breath, “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a little while now and you need to know...”

“We will make it out of this, Eggsy,” Harry cuts in, “whoever this is is amateur at best and we hardly have life threatening injuries.”

“Shut up and let me be dramatic for a sec.”

Harry motions closing a zip over his lips. 

“You need to know that...” he pauses and chews his lip for a second, “that I really like you, Harry. Like proper, really like.”

“I like you too, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “I mean, I like you in that when I get to see you I feel like your butterflies are all in my stomach and when I spend time with you I feel like I did when I was in year six and got to hold hands with my first girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

Eggsy raises his eyebrows, “all I get is an oh?” 

“No, no. What I meant is, um...”

And of course that’s when there’s the sound of gunshots and storming feet, seconds before the door is kicked open by an angry looking Lancelot. Her face softens when she spots the two of them, huddled together away from any shrapnel from the door.

“I have Arthur and Galahad,” she says, a hand at her glasses. She nods at whatever whoever on the other end has said before crouching beside the mattress, “how are you both? Any injuries?” 

Harry sits up, “both very tired and in need of a decent meal and bed. I have a possible head injury and Galahad has done his knee in.” 

“It ain’t that bad,” Eggsy mutters as Percival enters the room, tucking his gun into his holster. 

“Take Galahad, Lancelot. I’ll check over Arthur,” he says, moving to Harry’s side and motioning for him to turn and show him the back of his head. 

Harry hears Eggsy mumbling to Roxy, “it’s fine, just let me lean on you and I can walk.” 

He sighs, “he twisted his knee, Lancelot, don’t let him put his weight on it.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, poking Eggsy’s side to make him squirm, “don’t make it worse for yourself, Eggsy. I’m here to help.” 

Eggsy grumbles as she carefully helps him to hobble away and presumably leads him up to the Kingsman van they'll have arrived in, leaving Harry sat on the edge of the mattress and letting Percival check his head over.

Percival is the one to break the silence after a minutes, “you should be alright, Arthur. Nothing serious, I would say.” He stands and holds out a hand to help Harry up, “apologies for interrupting what seemed like a touching moment.” 

Harry glares the best he can with what certainly feels like a developing migraine. 

“For what it’s worth, sir, he was telling the truth. You should hear some of the things he tells Roxanne when they’re pissed.” 

Harry sighs, rubbing at his temples, “let’s just get back to HQ. I need a decent night’s sleep, some whiskey, and the best pain killers Gaius will give me.”

* * *

 

**5.**

Eggsy groans when he wakes up to a white ceiling and rough blanket and remembers he’s in the Kingsman infirmary. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” a voice chuckles from Eggsy’s right. 

“I always forget how much I hate the infirmary beds until I end up in one again,” Eggsy turns on his side to face Harry, who’s sat with his glasses perched on the end of his nose reading paperwork, “am I allowed up yet?” 

Harry shakes his head, “I’m afraid not, Gaius said to tell you not to put weight on your knee for at least a few more days. There was a lot of swelling and we don’t want you out for longer than you need to be.” 

Eggsy groans again. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not allowed to leave the infirmary at all either,” Harry sighs. 

“They didn’t hit your head that hard, did they?” Eggsy frowns.

“No, Gaius was just concerned about my past head trauma and wanted me to stay for observation.” 

“That’s a bit shit.” 

“Indeed,” Harry smiles and puts his papers to the side. He clears his throat, “I feel like there’s a few things we should talk about.”

Eggsy sighs and shuffles uncomfortably under his blanket, “I guess, if you want to talk.” 

Harry crosses his legs and rests his folded hands on his knee, “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” 

He watches as Eggsy’s eyes focus on something behind him, most likely the door.

“I realise I wasn’t exactly articulate the other day,” Harry sighs, “and I feel like you may have got the wrong idea about my reaction.” Eggsy opens his mouth to say something but Harry holds up a hand as if to say,  _I’m not done yet_. He continues, “and you need to know that I feel the same way, Eggsy. I like you very much.”

Eggsy’s face switches between confusion and disbelief before his cheeks finally settle on glowing faintly pink. 

“Why didn’t you say nothin’?” He pouts. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d return my feelings and I didn’t want to ruin the easy friendship we've found. It was a surprise when you told me how you felt and once Gaius told me you would be fine, I had the need to stay beside you until I could set the record straight. Merlin will probably wind me up about it later but I’ve barely left this forsaken chair since Gaius cleared me to be up and about.”

“If you’re gonna stay with me you might as well come up here,” Eggsy says, “those chairs are pretty unforgiving and it ain’t like we’ve never shared a bed before, right?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not gonna,” he says petulantly, “come on, it’ll be fine and you’re warmer than these shit blankets. Just stay away from my knee, you worry wart.” He shuffles backwards slightly and lifts the edge of the blanket, “hurry up before all the warm gets out.”

Harry rolls his eyes and shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair. He kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie before carefully sliding into the bed beside Eggsy. 

Eggsy giggles when Harry’s glasses get pushed up at an odd angle when he rests his face on the pillow. 

“Better?” He asks after taking them off and gently throwing them at the chair.

“Much,” Eggsy grins and tugs one of Harry’s arms over his own waist, “I’m a cuddler.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m rather fond of a good cuddle myself,” Harry says, tightening his hold on Eggsy.

“So,” Eggsy smiles, “does this mean I’m allowed to kiss you now? Since we both seem to like each other so much?” 

Harry can’t help his own soft smile, “I suppose so, yes. Nothing too rigorous, we wouldn’t want Gaius getting the wrong idea about your heart monitor.” 

“Fuck the heart monitor,” Eggsy says as he leans in, letting Harry meet him half way.

* * *

 

**+1.**

As first dates go, Eggsy was pretty well chuffed with this one. 

He and Harry had kept it simple, deciding to do something they’ve done several times before. They had gone to the cinema to see some new romcom, Eggsy smiles to himself when he remembers how Harry had taken his hand minutes into the film and held on until they reached their favourite restaurant, a small Chinese place close to Harry’s house where they often ordered takeaway from. 

They’d ordered their usuals and eaten in relative quiet, sharing shy smiles over the candle in the center of the table. 

Now, they walk the short way back to Harry’s. Eggsy is snuggled up against Harry’s side, arms around Harry’s waist and Harry has his arm over Eggsy’s shoulders. It isn’t the easiest way for them to walk, their stumbling isn’t helped by the amount of wine they’d had with dinner, but they arrive on the Mews within minutes. 

Harry fumbles with his keys for a few seconds longer than usual and motions for Eggsy to enter the house first. He’s barely got the door shut before Eggsy is on him, pushing Harry against the wall and giving him several biting kisses.

“Upstairs?” Harry asks, looking at Eggsy through half-lidded eyes. 

Eggsy grins up at him, “please. Lead the way, guv.”

They’re barely able to keep their hands off each other and their clothes are uncaringly shed on the way to Harry’s bedroom. 

Finally, Eggsy feels the backs of his knees hit the bed so he lets himself fall back, pulling Harry down with him with a quiet  _oof_ when he gets an elbow to the chest. They shuffle up towards the pillows and lie on their sides to face each other with a quiet giggle.

Eggsy leans in to kiss Harry again, but is interrupted when a yawn breaks free.

“Tired already?” 

Eggsy hums, “I can still get you off if you want though?” He offers, moving his hand down to palm at the front of Harry’s pants. 

Harry chuckles, “no, thank you. I’m okay.”

“Not used to this wining and dining shit, a good meal always puts me to sleep.”

“And so we’ll sleep. It’ll be nice not to try and stay to my side of the bed,” Harry smiles and wraps an arm around Eggsy’s back, pulling him half on top on himself, “and anyway, I’ve always had a fondness for morning sex.”

Eggsy makes a quiet happy noise and burrows in close, tucking his face in against Harry’s throat with another yawn and a muffled, “can’t wait.”

\---

After sharing a bed so many times Eggsy had never woken up before Harry, so when he cracks open his eyes the next morning and finds Harry still snoring quietly, he’s surprised. 

They’ve drifted slightly apart overnight. Eggsy is no longer draped over Harry’s chest but their legs have remained tangled together and Harry’s fingers gently stroke the hair at Eggsy’s nape, even in his sleep. One of Eggsy’s hands rests on Harry’s hip, slightly bare where his pants have inched down overnight.

Eggsy smiles to himself, taking the rare opportunity to take in Harry’s unguarded face. He uses the hand not on Harry’s hip to gently pull at one of Harry’s curls, giggling when it bounces back to lie on his forehead.

“Is there a reason why you’re staring at me and playing with my hair?” Harry murmurs tiredly. He peeks at Eggsy from under his eyelashes and raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry, just never got used to the fact you have curly hair. It suits you.” 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

“Anyway, now you’re conveniently awake...” Eggsy continues, biting his lip.

“Ah yes,” Harry hitches Eggsy’s leg up and over his own hip, making him gasp, “I believe we have some unfinished business.” 

“I believe we do,” Eggsy pushes Harry onto his back and rolls on top of him with a cheeky grin, “but first I want a nice, proper, good morning kiss.” 

Harry matches Eggsy’s smile as he cranes his neck up to meet Eggsy’s lips and whisper, “and who would I be to deny you that?”


End file.
